


Beautiful

by artificialash (ashke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, but no drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke/pseuds/artificialash
Summary: Baekhyun does not expect for his whole world to shift when he meets a man with a beautiful voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure why this came to be and it was meant to be a short drabble, but yeah. First time writing subaek, so I can check that off my list. I was supposed to be finishing a fic for a fest, but for some reason this fic decided to take up all of my attention until I finished it. This is completely unbetad and I'm posting it at 3am so all mistakes are mine

Baekhyun slipped into this lounge mostly to get out of the rain. His walk home had been completely and unexpectedly interrupted by a downpour and this place was the first opportunity that he saw to escape the rain. He did not expect the lounge to be full of suits though. His gray hoodie and blue jeans sticking out like a sore thumb in a place that clearly caters to people that have been out of college for, at least, two years.

The hostess at the front seems to take pity on him as she ushers him to one of the boothes on the right side of the stage. It is conveniently one of the worst spots in the business, a little too past the stage to see properly and close to the door Baekhyun assumes the performers go through. He watches as a suit rushes by, glimpsing perfectly styled dark red hair and smooth skin, before disappearing behind said door.

Baekhyun doesn’t think much of it, becoming easily distracted when the hostess brings him a white towel to wipe the rain off his face from where his beanie hadn't covered it. She leaves him alone after he orders a hot tea to warm him as he waits for the rain to let up enough to go home.

It is not until he is sipping on his tea and messaging Jongdae about his luck that the guy from earlier reappears, but this time on stage and not in a rush. The angle is horrible, but Baekhyun can see the guy turn his back to the crowd for a second to lick his lips before turning back around and raising a microphone to his mouth.

Baekhyun is not sure what he expected, not sure why he is surprised that the lounge has someone this good singing for them. The guy is not the strongest vocalist Baekhyun has heard, but what he lacks in strength, he has got plenty in emotion. Baekhyun is not even sure what the song is about, but he is so enraptured by the singer and he can feel that slight burn in his eyes that means he is two seconds from crying.

It is an odd feeling to experience so much emotion from a song he is not even familiar with and sung by someone he does not know. As a singer himself, he had figured he got past the stage of being overwhelmed by someone else’s singing. He has heard it all, after all. At least that is what he thought, anyway.

Baekhyun is lost in the song, absently staring at the singer, when their eyes meet and the tips of the man’s lips lift before he looks back to the main crowd. It was so brief, but Baekhyun got to finally see the singer’s face and not just his side profile. He doesn’t know why he is surprised that the guy is handsome too. It’s like his ability to believe anything is possible has suddenly flown out the window to be trampled on in the rain.

The singer performs one more song before stepping backstage and Baekhyun feels like he can finally breathe and possibly even finish his tea. He does just that, messaging Jongdae about the singer while he is at it. Baekhyun would never admit to watching the door out of his peripheral, waiting for the singer to come out of it. It takes another few minutes before the door opens again and Baekhyun tries hard not to stare. He does take notice that the guy is is shorter than him though, his stage presence had made him seem bigger for some reason.

Instead of walking by like he had excepted, the singer stops next to Baekhyun’s booth and smiles. “Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?”

All Baekhyun can do is shake his head, unable to really comprehend why the singer wants to sit at this shitty spot when he could probably, easily, get the best seat in the house. Baekhyun’s tea is almost gone and his clothes are just about dry, he could just leave right now and let the singer have the booth to himself. Despite that, Baekhyun stays glued to his seat, watching as the man slides into the seat across from him.

“Hi, I’m Junmyeon.” Junmyeon’s smile looks friendly, even if the rest of him looks like he could be Baekhyun’s future lawyer.

“Baekhyun. Any reason you’re sitting with me, Junmyeon?” He has never been one to beat around the bush, a quality some people find unnerving while others find refreshing. He wonders which category this guy will fit in.

Junmyeon seems to take it in stride, that pleasant smile still on his face as he rests his forearms on the table and leans forward. “Just thought you could use the company. You don’t seem the type that would be completely comfortable in a place like this.” They both glance around briefly despite already knowing what the lounge and its customers look like.

“Well, I definitely didn’t come here on a business date.” Baekhyun smirks when he looks back at Junmyeon.

The giggle that comes out of Junmyeon catches Baekhyun completely off guard. It is such a strange sight to see someone in a full suit - hair styled perfectly and looking every bit like one of those top class business men - _giggle_. It drags a chuckle out of Baekhyun, completely unwilling because it really was not that funny.

“So, what _does_ bring you here, Baekhyun?” The laughter is still in Junmyeon’s gaze, his eyes are literally twinkling with it and Baekhyun is once again enraptured.

Baekhyun gestures to the window next to them, the rain still coming down. “It started right as I was walking by, so I just slipped in.”

“Ah” is all Junmyeon says to that and they both end up staring out the window at the rain until the hostess comes back to check on Baekhyun and takes Junmyeon’s order for two cups of tea. Baekhyun has finished his tea by now, but he knows without Junmyeon saying anything that the other cup of tea is meant for him.

It is odd to say the least. They sit in a comfortable silence, something that is completely opposite of Baekhyun’s very being. He is used to being the life of the party, the hyper puppy that everyone invites when they need spontaneity and laughter. He is not used to a complete stranger sitting with him and not talking.

It stays like that until their tea arrives and Baekhyun just cannot keep quiet anymore. His leg bounces under the table as he waits for Junmyeon to take his first sip of tea. Once again Baekhyun is caught up in the sight of Junmyeon, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows and eyelashes fanning over his cheeks as he closes his eyes while soaking in the warmth and taste of the drink.

Baekhyun feels temporarily flustered, knows that his cheeks would feel warm to the touch if he dared to reach up. He almost wants to dart out of the booth, tea and Junmyeon be damned. He would take getting soaked to the bone over this odd experience.

He doesn’t though. Instead, he does what he knows best and talks. “You’re really good at singing, by the way.”

Junmyeon’s eyes open wide, apparently caught off guard by the compliment, but then they form into little crescents as he grins. “Thank you. I like to think I’m decent.”

“You’re better than decent. You’re not an incredibly strong singer, but you have other qualities that make up for that.” Baekhyun realizes he might have spoke too much - was too blunt - when Junmyeon’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but then Junmyeon is smiling that easy smile and taking a sip of his tea.

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about. Do you sing, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon’s eyes are twinkling again and Baekhyun is playing with the cuffs of his hoodie, a nervous habit he thought he dropped in high school.

“I’m a music major, actually.” Baekhyun occupies his hands with his tea, taking a sip of it just to do something other than stare at Junmyeon.

“Oh, that’s nice. Sometimes I wish I had done music instead of business when I was in college.” Junmyeon sighs wistfully, looking out the window like he can see what his future would have looked like if he had changed his major.

Baekhyun suddenly wonders how old Junmyeon is, because he doesn’t look that much older than Baekhyun. Being Baekhyun, he doesn’t hesitate to ask. “How old are you?”

Junmyeon looks unperturbed by the personal question. “Twenty-five.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even give him the chance to ask the question back. “That’s it? You’re only one year older than me!” Baekhyun frowns. “You made it seem like you’re older. When did you graduate?”

Junmyeon chuckles, not seeming to mind the sudden interrogation. “Last year.”

Baekhyun groans, almost embarrassed that he had assumed Junmyeon was, at least, a few years older than him. “Why do you talk like you’re some old man looking back into his younger days? I thought you were trying to pick me up to be my sugar daddy or something.”

Junmyeon is giggling again and Baekhyun cannot help but think it is really cute, even if it is still an odd sight. Junmyeon attempts to straighten his face out, but the quirk of his lips is a telltale sign that he is still trying to hold back laughter. “To be fair, some days I feel old.”

Baekhyun slumps in his seat, feeling the tension in his body fade away. The atmosphere has completely changed and Baekhyun suddenly does not feel like he’s being appraised and interviewed. It still makes little sense why Junmyeon is sitting with him, but at least Baekhyun knows that it is not for nefarious reasons like conning him into being his “baby boy”. Not that Baekhyun has anything against that, he has thought of that option a couple of times during school, but he didn’t exactly come into this lounge expecting to walk out with a contract.

The conversation seems to come easier now. Baekhyun’s interest is obviously peaked. “So, if you have a degree in business, why are you singing here?”

Junmyeon licks his lips and Baekhyun tries his hardest not to stare at the sight. “This is just a hobby and a way to get extra money. I’m actually interning at my dad’s company.”

“Why does it sound like that that’s the last thing you want to be doing?” Baekhyun gets the idea that this is going to be any other rich kid’s life story, strict dad and his filial son.

Junmyeon shrugs. “My dad said I could do whatever I want, but I felt like it’s my job as his son to take over the company for him when the time comes.”

It is not what Baekhyun expected to hear, but it is not much better. “Why do that when he was okay with you pursuing whatever you wanted?”

“I wanted to be a singer, but I don’t think I’m cut out for the big leagues,” Junmyeon shrugs again. “At least, at my dad’s company I have stability and a secure position.”

It makes sense, a rational explanation, and Baekhyun cannot fault Junmyeon for that. However, Baekhyun feels that Junmyeon is selling himself short and tells him as much. “You might not be the best, but your voice is good enough to sell albums.” Baekhyun holds up his hand when Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak. He wants to get his point across clearly. “I had to come to terms with that when I started college, not being the best. There is always someone that’s going to be better than you, but that doesn’t mean we have to give up our dreams. You’re good, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon is blushing as Baekhyun winds down from his little speech and in turn Baekhyun is blushing because he just _lectured_ a complete stranger. He is about to apologize but this time Junmyeon is the one holding his hand up, so that he can speak. “Thank you, Baekhyun. Not a lot of people really understand. I think I’m fine with where I am, however. I like the stability and I still get to sing sometimes.”

Baekhyun can only nod, it is not like he is familiar enough with Junmyeon to say anything else. They barely know basic information about each other, so Baekhyun just sips at his tea as he thinks.

If he was in Junmyeon’s position, he would have tried to pursue music. He thinks that is what he would do, anyway. He is not from a rich family though, does not have a father that owns a company. Maybe that is the biggest difference between them. Baekhyun’s parents were not well off, yet Baekhyun still went to college for music because that is what makes him happy. Junmyeon had the opportunity to pursue whatever he wanted to, with a wealthy father backing him, but he still chose to do something that he is not entirely in love with for the sake of family.

Even with just meeting him, Baekhyun can tell that Junmyeon is a very practical person. It is something to admire when Baekhyun is the type of person to go against the grain. “So, Junmyeon, if you decided not to sing or take over your father’s company, what do you think you would have wanted to do?” At this point, Baekhyun is genuinely curious.

Junmyeon stares down at his hands wrapped around his cup of tea as he thinks about the question. Baekhyun watches as Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow, clearly taking Baekhyun’s question seriously. After another minute Junmyeon looks back up at him with an oddly placed look of determination. “I would probably be a kindergarten teacher.”

That was not what Baekhyun had expected to hear. To be fair, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. It was just definitely not a kindergarten teacher. “Why?”

Junmyeon looks sheepish as he replies. “I like kids and I think I would be a good teacher.”

Baekhyun could almost melt and if Jongdae saw him now he would never hear the end of it. The Byun Baekhyun going soft over someone saying they like kids and would not mind being a kindergarten teacher? Unheard of. Baekhyun is not sure how to respond, so he just spits out a lame “That’s cool”.

“How about you, Baekhyun? If you had to choose something else besides music, what would you choose?” Junmyeon is watching him closely and Baekhyun wiggles under the scrutiny.

He thinks for a couple of minutes, because this is not something he has ever asked himself or been asked. Music has just always been a part of his life and he has never seen himself doing anything else. “I don’t know if this counts, but I had planned, if I never made it big, to just become a music teacher. I have never thought of any other profession outside of music, though.” It might not be the best answer to this question, but it definitely is the most honest.

Junmyeon must see it too, because he smiles softly. “I really admire your focus. Music must be really important to you.”

Baekhyun nods, his hair flops into his face with the movement and he brushes it out of the way before replying. “Music has helped me out a lot in life. I don’t know where I would be without it.”

Junmyeon hums, acknowledging Baekhyun’s answer and looks at his tea again. They sit there for another few minutes, slipping into that easy silence once again. Baekhyun looks outside when he finishes his tea and realizes that it is not raining anymore.

“Oh, I should go. The rain has let up.”

Baekhyun waves a waitress over to ask for his bill and reaches for his wallet only for Junmyeon to reach over and grab his arm. “Don't worry, I'll pay for it.”

Baekhyun gapes, both the offer and the grip on his arm surprising him. “No, it’s okay. I can pay for myself.”

“No, let me. I don’t mind. It’s not like you had planned to come here and spend money anyway.” Junmyeon gives the waitress his card before Baekhyun can try to pay.

There is nothing that Baekhyun can really do now, besides wait for Junmyeon to get his card back before he can leave. “Thanks for that. You really didn’t have to.”

Junmyeon just smiles pleasantly. “It’s no problem. I enjoyed your company.”

It is almost as if Baekhyun was the one to come keep Junmyeon company instead of the other way around. It is almost like a date, if he really thinks about it, but he quickly pushes that thought out of his mind. “Same here. Well, I have to go before it starts raining again. It was nice meeting you, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun slips out of the booth, a closed mouth smile on his lips.

“Do you need a ride? I can give you a ride, just in case.” Junmyeon is sliding out of the booth, as well, and Baekhyun realizes that, of course, Junmyeon is leaving too. He did pay for his own drink along with Baekhyun’s after all.

Baekhyun shakes his head as they walk out the door together, because this has already become a little weird for him. “I’m okay. It’s not that far of a walk from here.”

“Okay, well have a good night, Baekhyun.”Junmyeon doesn’t look put off by Baekhyun’s rejection, just gives him that smile that makes his eyes form crescents and waves a little.

With that, they both head in opposite directions. Baekhyun assumes that Junmyeon’s car is in the other direction and is glad that they are not having that we-just-said-goodbye-but-realized-we’re-going-in-the-same-direction moment. Baekhyun stops long enough to message Jongdae that he is finally heading home before pulling his hood up and setting a brisk pace to his apartment.

He had lied to Junmyeon about how close his apartment is. It is, at the very least, a fifteen minute walk from the lounge. Not that he minds now that the rain has stopped. Baekhyun actually enjoys the smell of fresh rain and the cool temperature that comes with it usually. It also helps him recover from the unusual hour he just had, trying to process everything that had happened.

It has really left Baekhyun off-kilter. As someone that is used to being the reason for surprises, this experience is something that Baekhyun is unused to. There is a high probability that he will never see Junmyeon again, yet Baekhyun feels like his whole world has shifted a little just by that simple strange meeting.

When he finally makes it through his apartment door, he sighs as he slips off his shoes and pads his way to the living room where Jongdae is lounging on the couch. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home. Didn’t think you would make it.” Jongdae looks over at him with a playful smirk on his lips. “I’m surprised you didn’t run off with that singer you were talking about.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun slaps at Jongdae’s foot as a way to retaliate but also get him to move so Baekhyun can sit down. “I’m not that easy, despite whatever everyone else thinks.”

Jongdae makes a noise that sounds too much like disbelief and Baekhyun’s glare clearly does not make much of a difference. Baekhyun doesn’t care too much, too used to being stereotyped as “easy” just because he has a tendency for physical affection and sexual innuendos. He’s not easy though. It takes, at least, two dates to get in Byun Baekhyun’s pants and even then they better feel blessed. It is rare for Baekhyun to go on dates after all.

Of course Jongdae knows this and is just teasing him. They have been friends since their freshman year in college and Jongdae has been on the other end of Baekhyun’s non-advances. He knows that Baekhyun is simply an insufferable flirt, just like him.

Baekhyun pushes Jongdae’s legs off of his lap, earning a whine from Jongdae as he tries to resituate his legs, and stands up with a yawn. “Hey, did you happen to bring home dinner? I’m starving. I only have tea in my belly at this point.”

“Yeah, there’s some pizza in the fridge.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even bother heating up the slice he grabs, just eats it cold while watching the TV from the doorway of the kitchen. He is barely even paying attention to the show, some drama Jongdae has been binge watching this week, and his mind easily wanders back to the lounge and Junmyeon.

The most vivid parts of Baekhyun’s night so far is Junmyeon smiling at him, on stage and sitting across from him. Baekhyun shakes his head to dispel the image when he starts to feel heat crawl up his cheeks and ears. This behavior is so unlike him and he really just wants to chalk it up to being absolutely exhausted, but this tiny incessant voice keeps yelling about fate or something stupid like that.

So instead of actually confronting his own feelings and thoughts, he just gulps down a glass of water after finishing his pizza and says goodnight to Jongdae before heading to his room. He takes enough time to shower and brush his teeth, trying his hardest not to think about a bright smile and cute giggling as he lets the quiet rush of water block out the rest of the world.

It’s not until he is slipping into his bed with a loud groan that he wonders what kind of company Junmyeon’s dad runs and if Junmyeon made it home alright.

~

Baekhyun sighs as he plays with one of the fries on his tray. His appetite isn't really here today and, despite the fact that his college's food is usually surprisingly good, the fries taste like cardboard right now.

Kyungsoo, who is sitting across from him, kicks his shin under the table when he lets out another sigh. Baekhyun grabs at his now injured leg and glares at his supposed friend. “What the fuck, Soo?”

“If you don't stop sighing, I'm going to keeping kicking you. I did not get conned into sitting with you just to listen to you be forlorn.” Kyungsoo is right about the conning part. Baekhyun had totally lied and told him that his crush was going to be joining them for a late lunch, but after twenty minutes Kyungsoo realized that no one was coming. Baekhyun didn’t do it to be mean, he is just really adverse to eating alone and Jongdae stayed home today to work on a project.

Baekhyun gives up any premise of eating and pushes his tray out of the way so his head can replace it on the table. “Soo, have you ever met someone that you will probably never meet again but you can’t get them out of your head?”

“Is this about that singer that you saw two weeks ago?” Kyungsoo sounds bored out of his mind and Baekhyun doesn’t have to look up to see the indifferent expression. “Just go back and ask him for his number.”

Baekhyun sits up in his seat just to deadpan at Kyungsoo. “I don’t know his work schedule, he hasn’t been there for two weeks, at least not from what I could tell when walking by. Plus, that place is for suits and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this -” Baekhyun gestures at his black hoodie and ripped jeans “- is probably every violation of their dress code. I don’t even own a suit to pretend like I belong in there.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, an indication that he is going through every possible solution he can think of. “Hm...I guess you’re shit out of luck.” Baekhyun slams his head on the table, groaning in both pain and defeat. Kyungsoo leaves him like that a minute later, saying he has things to do besides watch Baekhyun wallow in self-pity.

It is not like this is something Baekhyun does normally. He just has not been able to get Junmyeon out of his head and he knows next to nothing about the guy. Jongdae has pretty much said the same things as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun feels like maybe it’s time to branch out and get more friends, preferably optimistic ones. That’s a plan for another time, however.

Baekhyun slowly gets up and throws away his food regretfully. He is not usually one to waste food, but he can’t really bring himself to eat it either. His classes are all done for today, but he has an isolation booth booked for the next two hours and he really needs to work on his self-written song for his final.

Most days he loves being in the isolation booth, the only place he can be as loud as he wants without getting noise complaints or getting wrestled into submission. Today is not one of those days, because not only is his mind elsewhere but it’s another reminder that he hasn’t finished the composition for his song and the deadline is getting close.

After an hour of what Kyungsoo would call caterwauling, Baekhyun collapses on the bench provided and checks his phone for messages. Two messages from Jongdae and one message from Chanyeol. He opens Chanyeol’s message first.

_[Yeol]:_  
_yo do you know the name of the_  
_site jongdae reccd for guitar tabs_

_[Baek]:_  
_how the fuck would i know??_  
_ask dae_

_[Yeol]:_  
_he blocked me tho_

_[Baek]:_  
_wtf did you do_  
_yknow what nvm_  
_i’ll ask_

Slightly annoyed, Baekhyun opens the messages from Jongdae.

_[Dae]:_  
_hey whats the name of that lounge_  
_singer you’ve got a crush on_

_[Dae]:_  
_hey message me asap_

Baekhyun frowns, his earlier annoyance slipping away. 

_[Baek]:_  
_all i know is junmyeon_  
_why??_

_[Baek]:_  
_btw yeol wants to know_  
_that guitar tab site_

_[Dae]:_  
_is this the dude?_

_[Dae]:_  
_[sent picture]_

  
_[Dae]:_  
_also why didnt he just ask me_

Baekhyun stares at the picture Jongdae had just sent him. It’s a little blurry, clearly taken in a hurry and secretly. Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s thigh at the bottom of the picture, but that’s not what has his focus. Junmyeon is standing a couple of feet away, talking to someone with their back to Jongdae, wearing a white button up and slacks and looking as handsome as he did the night Baekhyun met him.

_[Baek]:_  
_where are you????_  
_yeah that’s him_

_[Baek]:_  
_and you have yeol blocked,_  
_dipshit_

_[Dae]:_  
_a record label_

_[Dae]:_  
_oooh yeah lmao_  
_forgot i blocked him_

Baekhyun’s so fucking confused at this point. Jongdae never mentioned anything about going to a record label today and as far as he knew, Jongdae was supposed to be at home working on a project.

_[Baek]:_  
_what are you doing_  
_at a record label??_

_[Dae]:_  
_talking to someone about_  
_signing after i graduate_

 _[Dae]:_  
srry _about not telling you sooner_  
_nothing is set in stone_  
_but i heard this dude’s name &_  
_thought it might be that dude_  
_you’ve been moping about_

It is a solid reason and Baekhyun is feeling a little less hurt that his best friend left something so big out of their conversations. Though his confusion is still at its peak, even with Jongdae’s explanation, because it is not an explanation for Junmyeon’s presence.

 _[Baek]:_  
_it’s cool dae_  
_but why is junmyeon there??_

 _[Dae]:_  
_apparently he’s the ceo’s son_  
_or some shit_

 

All of the sudden, things are clicking in place and Baekhyun is not sure what’s more unsettling. The thought that Junmyeon purposely left out the little piece of information that his dad is a CEO for a record label and that Junmyeon is planning on taking over or that Junmyeon had every opportunity to do well in the music industry but didn’t take up that chance.

Baekhyun locks his phone, not even bothering to pester Jongdae for more information, because he would rather hear it from Junmyeon. If Baekhyun ever sees him again, that is. Instead of stewing on all of this, Baekhyun pushes it out of his mind and goes back to working on his song. He really should have been doing that in the first place, anyway.

After another forty-five minutes of getting practically nowhere, Baekhyun gets kicked out of the isolation booth by another student who is clearly impatient and stressed. He doesn’t mind getting out of their way, it’s not like staying in there any longer would have helped him find the solution to his problems.

He stops at the cafe by the university to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading down his usual path home. There is no unexpected downpour of rain when he comes onto the lounge, so no reason for him to dash inside for shelter. Instead he tries to casually slow his pace and peak in, hoping to possibly catch a glimpse of Junmyeon’s red hair. Once again there is no Junmyeon, just some old dude that is definitely not as pleasing to the eye as Junmyeon (probably doesn’t sound as good either).

Baekhyun wishes he had gotten used to the feeling of disappointment, but today is particularly bad because he really wants to talk to Junmyeon again. Especially with the new information he got today.

Jongdae isn’t home when he finally walks through the front door of the apartment. Baekhyun didn’t really expect him to be, so he just shoots Jongdae a message to pick up food on the way home.

He doesn’t stop in the kitchen or living room, going straight to his room and stripping down to his boxers.

“I think a nap is in order,” he says to the empty room before collapsing in his bed and snuggling into his soft, plump pillows. He usually has too much energy to take a nap during the day, but today is obviously a Baekhyun-deserves-a-nap day and he’s not about to begrudge himself that.

The picture of Junmyeon from today flashes past his closed eyes, Baekhyun’s mind supplying motion and Junmyeon smiling at him just before sleep finally claims him.

~

 

Baekhyun stays miserable for the next week. Jongdae didn’t even try to tell him all of the details that night, somehow knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t want to know from him, at least. He does tell Baekhyun that he could possibly ask Junmyeon about when he will be at the lounge again. Apparently Junmyeon is the one that is helping Jongdae with the contract stuff and they even exchanged numbers.

Baekhyun does not feel jealous that Jongdae got Junmyeon’s number first. He is totally fine with it, really. Tells Jongdae as much, even though Jongdae doesn’t believe him one bit. He also tells Jongdae not to mention him to Junmyeon and tries to get him to not ask about the lounge. It would be weird for Jongdae to ask about the lounge, because it is Junmyeon’s side job that people at the record label probably don’t know about.

Somehow, Jongdae ends up finding out about it anyway, says that Junmyeon is the one that mentioned it. Baekhyun isn’t a hundred percent why or how it got brought up into their conversations, but Jongdae told him that Junmyeon won’t be singing until the week after this one.

So, here they are, Jongdae being subjected to a whiny Baekhyun at their usual table in the university’s cafeteria. “But, Dae, what am I going to do? It’s not like I can just walk in while he’s working and I can’t just wait outside and risk getting arrested for loitering or stalking.”

Jongdae hums in thought, munching on his own fries as he tries to find a solution for Baekhyun. “How about I ask Junmyeon about the lounge and see if he can invite me? I can ask him if I can bring a plus one and then all we’ll have to do is find something nice to wear.”

It is the only plan that seems like it might work without getting Baekhyun arrested or banned from the lounge permanently. So Baekhyun extends his hand and shakes Jongdae’s. “Deal.”

Baekhyun should probably worry about how good Jongdae is at talking others into things, but right now - as he’s tightening his borrowed tie - he can’t really complain. He’s not sure where Jongdae got the suits, just said that he borrowed them from a friend when he showed up with them yesterday, but Baekhyun tries not to think about it when he slips on his jacket. Jongdae is already dressed and ready, waiting on Baekhyun to put the finishing touches to his hair and makeup.

Seeing as they are in borrowed suits, Jongdae insists on driving them to the lounge instead of walking like Baekhyun usually does. They find a parking spot not too far away and Baekhyun pauses long enough to take a deep calming breath before stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk he usually treads with tight jeans and a hoodie on.

Baekhyun lets Jongdae take the lead, already having come to terms that Jongdae is just the better one at sweet talking, and waits behind him as he talks to the hostess.

“Oh, Jongdae, you’re here!” He hears Junmyeon before he sees him, but it doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to come into view.

Baekhyun’s heart feels like it is going to pound its way out his chest as he takes in Junmyeon’s appearance. When Baekhyun first met Junmyeon, he was wearing a grey suit and looked great in it, of course. Today, however, he is wearing a slim fitting black suit and looking breathtaking. His red hair is styled, as usual, though this time he has some of it swooping against his forehead. Baekhyun’s not sure if he is remembering correctly, but Junmyeon lips look even pinker today than they did when he first saw him.

This is unprecedented territory for Baekhyun. He is not used to feeling so overwhelmed by someone he barely knows, even if he’s been pining after him for a month now. Junmyeon doesn’t even notice him when Jongdae shakes hands with him. It’s not until Jongdae moves a little that Junmyeon finally notices that Jongdae brought company.

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon looks extremely confused and glances over at Jongdae. “You two know each other?”

Before Jongdae can respond, Baekhyun blurts out, “We live together.”

Junmyeon startles at the sudden confession. “Oh, that’s nice. Well this way, follow me.”

Baekhyun is absolutely mortified because that is definitely not what he meant to say and he is almost one hundred percent sure that Junmyeon took it the wrong way, but he can’t correct it right now without looking like an idiot. Jongdae mouths a “good job, dumbass” at him while Junmyeon’s back is to them and Baekhyun just flicks him off. He already feels stupid and he really wishes Jongdae was not here to witness that.

Junmyeon takes them to a booth that has a way better view of the stage than the one that Baekhyun had first sat in. It is apparently Junmyeon’s normal booth and Baekhyun knew he was right that first night in guessing that Junmyeon had a better seat to go to. Junmyeon leaves them briefly to get some wine and glasses and Baekhyun angry whispers at Jongdae. “Why didn’t you say something after I made a fool of myself? I thought you were my best friend.”

Jongdae glares at him, clearly offended that Baekhyun is accusing him of this whole mess. “It’s not like I could have said something without making you look even more stupid!”

Junmyeon’s voice interrupts their argument. “So, how long have you two been together?”

And there it is, exactly what Baekhyun had feared Junmyeon would assume. Thankfully, this is way easier to fix than if he had to randomly bring it up in conversation. Baekhyun waves his hand, laughing. “Oh no, we’re not together together. We’re best friends and roommates, that’s it.”

Junmyeon looks incredibly embarrassed, his ears and cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Jongdae chuckles, taking the glass of wine Junmyeon offers him. “It’s not your fault. Baekhyun didn’t exactly make it clear earlier.”

Baekhyun kicks at Jongdae’s foot under the table as he takes in the soft smile Junmyeon aims at him. While his best friend is an ass, Baekhyun can’t really stay mad when there are currently probably fifty butterflies floating around in his stomach. “Yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes I say things before thinking them through.”

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon’s eyes are twinkling like they did the first time Baekhyun saw him and Baekhyun knows that he is amused.

They chat for a little while before Junmyeon has to go up on stage to sing. Mostly about their college classes and occasionally Junmyeon will mention the record label but it isn’t the time for Baekhyun to ask why Junmyeon didn’t say anything the first night. He is not sure he really wants to bring it up in front of Jongdae and just resigns himself to holding that conversation on a later date. His main goal tonight is to get Junmyeon’s number and anything else can come after.

Jongdae has somehow consumed quite a bit of wine and Baekhyun is worried that he’s going to end up having to drag his drunk ass out of the lounge tonight. Baekhyun, on the other hand, surprisingly has had barely anything to drink, too caught up in Junmyeon’s stories and jokes. When Junmyeon leaves to go on stage, Baekhyun takes enough time to nudge Jongdae to make sure he’s paying attention before giving Junmyeon all of his attention.

Junmyeon sounds just a beautiful as he did the first time Baekhyun heard him and he looks even more beautiful on stage, because this time Baekhyun has a front row seat and he swears Junmyeon is singing to him. He can’t focus on anything other than Junmyeon, doesn’t even know if Jongdae is saying anything or has already passed out. Nothing really matters at this point, but listening and seeing Junmyeon sing to him.

Once Junmyeon gets off stage, Baekhyun feels like he can finally breathe again. The sounds of the lounge and Jongdae’s snoring flood his ears and he almost feels disoriented. Baekhyun has never experienced something so consuming, enthralling, breathtaking, and any other adjective out there that fits what he’s feeling.

He attempts to calm his heart by taking a sip of wine and looking away from the stage. Jongdae is knocked out cold, not even Baekhyun pressing his fingers into Jongdae’s ribs rouses him.

Junmyeon’s chuckle almost causes Baekhyun whiplash and he whines. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, you startled me.”

Junmyeon puts his hands up in a placating manner, an amused smile on his lips. “Sorry.” He points over at the passed out Jongdae and raises an eyebrow. “I see he can’t hold his wine? Do you need help getting him out of here?”

Baekhyun clasps his hands together and pouts. “Please? He might not look it, but he’s really heavy when he’s passed out.”

Junmyeon bites down on his bottom lip as if in thought and Baekhyun is trying so hard not to stare but it’s futile and his mouth feels dry all of the sudden. Junmyeon grins then and moves to the other side of Jongdae. “Of course, I’ll help.”

They carefully get Jongdae out of the booth and somehow maneuver him out of the building and into the passenger seat of his car. Baekhyun is practically sweating when they finally get him buckled in and he puts out a silent sorry to whoever’s suit this is. He hadn’t planned on doing manual labor in it and he is glad that Jongdae will be the one to deal with any stains.

Baekhyun shuts the passenger door and turns to look at Junmyeon, putting on a teasing smirk because he doesn’t want to end this night sounding accusatory. “So, your dad owns a record label?”

Junmyeon’s smile is almost apologetic. “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you the first night. To be honest, I didn’t think I would see you again.”

Baekhyun leans back against the car, putting his hands in his pockets as a way to keep himself from fidgeting. “Fair enough, I didn’t think we would meet again either.”

“Say, Baekhyun…” Junmyeon trails off and Baekhyun just looks at him questioningly, not wanting to say something and possibly ruin the moment. “Do you mind giving me your number?”

Baekhyun’s heart is thudding in his chest, but he puts on his best smirk. “Are you coming onto me, Kim Junmyeon?”

If Junmyeon is surprised that Baekhyun knows his last name, he doesn’t show it. Instead his gaze is piercing and Baekhyun is suddenly finding it hard to breathe as Junmyeon steps a little closer, almost crowding Baekhyun against Jongdae’s car. “What would you say if I said yes?”

Baekhyun licks at his lips, doesn’t miss the way Junmyeon glances down at them and stares. “I would say that I don’t kiss on the first date.”

“Good thing this is the second then.”

Junmyeon wastes no time trapping him against the car and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Baekhyun would be embarrassed by how easily weak in the knees he just got, but he’s too busy being consumed by Junmyeon’s very being to really care. The way Junmyeon’s hand comes to grip the nape of his neck has him moaning into Junmyeon’s mouth. It brings them both back to reality - they are on a public sidewalk after all - and Junmyeon is the first to pull away, though he looks extremely reluctant. Baekhyun whines, but doesn’t try to chase after Junmyeon’s red lips.

Junmyeon reaches out and runs his thumb along Baekhyun’s swollen bottom lip and Baekhyun tries his hardest not to whimper and get on his knees right here. He has never felt so absolutely and incredibly attracted to someone as he is right now and he wishes Jongdae wasn’t passed out in the passenger seat right now so he could weasel his way into getting Junmyeon to take him home.

However, Jongdae _is_ passed out in the passenger seat and, even though he’s unknowingly being the biggest cockblock Baekhyun has ever experienced, Baekhyun can’t just leave him here. Baekhyun tries not to think about his semi-hard dick and gives Junmyeon a weak smile. “I’ve gotta get Jongdae home.”

Junmyeon takes a step back and wipes at his mouth. “Of course. Sorry for keeping you.”

Baekhyun gets the feeling that Junmyeon is taking this as rejection and he stops that right in its tracks by stepping forward to kiss Junmyeon one more time. He pulls away enough to whisper, “I would love to give you my number.” Junmyeon’s answering grin and kiss almost causes another makeout session against the car, but they stop and laugh when they hear Jongdae groaning through the window.

They do end up exchanging numbers, promising to meet up again in the coming week. Baekhyun sings as loudly and happily as he can the whole way back to the apartment, not caring if he’s disrupting Jongdae’s drunken slumber. He’s been absolutely miserable this past month and now, not only has he gotten to makeout with Junmyeon, he has Junmyeon’s number.

~

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Kyungsoo pauses long enough to take a drink of his coffee. “You somehow got into the lounge, Jongdae got piss ass drunk-” Jongdae’s indignant “hey!” only earns him a pointed look “-and after stuffing him in his car, you and Junmyeon made out against it?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun fiddles with his own cup of coffee, feeling oddly chastised right now.

“You’ve barely known this guy for two days, even if you’ve been moping about him for a month.” Kyungsoo looks absolutely disappointed in Baekhyun’s recent decisions. “What if he ends up being a controlling dickwad or something?”

“Junmyeon is not like that,” Baekhyun scoffs, offended for Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. “ _You_ don’t know that, Baekhyun. You just barely learned his last name and where he works.”

“I know, Soo, I know. I just have a good, amazing, feeling about this. Plus, we’ve been texting all morning. I’m going to get to know him.” Baekhyun feels like he’s talking to his mother and trying to convince her that the boy he just met isn’t going to kidnap and do questionable things to him.

Jongdae seems to think the same thing as he glares, whether it’s because of Kyungsoo’s doubt or the hangover headache Baekhyun is not sure. “You sound like his mom.”

“Well, someone has to make sure he’s not making stupid decisions and it’s obvious I can’t count on you to watch out for him.” Kyungsoo returns Jongdae’s glare, easily cowing hungover Jongdae.

“One time! The wine was just really good.” Jongdae has been trying to defend his drunkenness since Kyungsoo came over this morning to listen to Baekhyun whine and help him nurse Jongdae back to health.

“Anyway, I have to get going. I have a paper to write and I still need to drop those suits off at the cleaners for you.” Kyungsoo gets up from the dining table and rinses out his coffee cup. “Jongdae, drink more water. Baekhyun, don’t do anything stupid.”

With that, Kyungsoo is out the door with a flourish, leaving Jongdae to whine as he shuffles back to his room and Baekhyun to getting showered and dressed. Junmyeon had asked him out for lunch today so that they could talk more and Baekhyun didn’t have anything absolutely pressing to do so he eagerly agreed.

He is grateful they’re not meeting in the lounge again. It is really isn’t his type of scene and it means he can dress cute and comfortable. It also means that there is a possibility that Junmyeon will dress cute and comfortable, as well, which is just even more incentive to hurry up and get ready.

It takes him almost an hour to get ready, deciding on an outfit took him longer than he expected. He decided to go with a thin grey sweater under his nice grey coat and blue jeans that make his ass look good. It’s not cold enough to warrant anything heavy just yet, but it has been getting a little chilly.

He checks up on Jongdae one more time before leaving the apartment. The meeting place is a little sandwich shop a couple of blocks away. Baekhyun has been there maybe two times since he moved to this part of town. It’s not far, just in the opposite direction of his university so he really had no reason to go that way.

He arrives a few minutes earlier than the time they agreed on, but it doesn’t matter because Junmyeon is already sitting at a table, waiting. Baekhyun waves when Junmyeon notices him approaching and smiles. Junmyeon is wearing a maroon sweater, that almost matches his hair, and black jeans today. He looks gorgeous and Baekhyun can’t believe this man is single.

He watches Junmyeon get up to pull out the chair for Baekhyun to sit in. It’s weird for Baekhyun, not used to someone being so gentlemanly. Most of the people he’s went out on dates with aren’t the same caliber as Junmyeon, though. Baekhyun beams up at him as he sits down in the offered chair. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Junmyeon doesn’t immediately pull away to go sit back down. Baekhyun thinks that he’s trying to decide if he should kiss Baekhyun or not, but ultimately decides not to. Baekhyun is a little disappointed, but he also understands. They really should get to know each other, which is why they are here in the first place.

Junmyeon sits back down across from him as the waitress walks up to their table, asking what they want to drink. When she walks away, Junmyeon looks back at Baekhyun with a grin. “How is Jongdae? I imagine he’s suffering from a pretty bad hangover.”

“He’s currently curled up in his bed, whining about never drinking wine again.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I’m surprised he got so drunk. That wine isn’t exactly strong. Anyway, how about you? Did you sleep well last night?”

Baekhyun grins, remembering how peacefully he slept once he got home. “Like a baby.”

“So, sensitive to sounds and waking up every two to three hours to eat?” Junmyeon is totally smirking and Baekhyun should not find it hot.

Baekhyun groans, rolling his eyes and tapping his foot against Junmyeon’s. “Yah, you know what I meant.” Junmyeon answering laugh is so cute Baekhyun can’t even be mad about the teasing.

They continue to chat like this, comfortably, for the next two hours. They talk about likes and dislikes, hobbies, family, friends, and anything else that gets brought up. Baekhyun doesn’t even realize how much time has passed until his phone goes off with a message from Jongdae begging for him to bring home food.

“Ah, Jongdae must be feeling better. He wants me to bring him something to eat.” Baekhyun is about to rename Jongdae on his phone as Biggest Cockblock™, because even if they weren’t planning on doing anything after this, he didn’t want to leave either. He gives Junmyeon an apologetic smile, which Junmyeon just waves off.

“It’s okay. I should probably head home anyway, I’ve got some paperwork to go over for the record label.”

Junmyeon waves the waitress over to finally pay for their food and Baekhyun would protest, but he knows that Junmyeon doesn’t mind. It might help that Junmyeon is rich and probably doesn’t have to either check incessantly or avoid looking at his bank account.

Baekhyun makes sure to get a to-go order for Jongdae before they leave the sandwich shop and easily complies when Junmyeon suggests giving him a ride back. He is not sure why he is surprised at how nice and expensive Junmyeon’s car is, but he almost feels bad for putting his dirty shoes in it.

He is not surprised by how smooth the ride back is. Junmyeon drives with his full attention on the road, though he does occasionally sing along to the radio. Baekhyun can’t help but wonder how composed he would be while receiving head, but sadly that’s not something he can test out right now. Baekhyun tucks that idea away for a later date.

When Junmyeon parks outside of Baekhyun’s apartment building, Baekhyun almost pulls him in for a kiss. He is kind of, totally, keyed up right now after watching Junmyeon drive and imagining all the great things they could be doing in this car. However, he reminds himself that he needs to take this slow, wants to actually date Junmyeon and not just fuck. So instead of making Junmyeon’s pretty pink lips spit slick and swollen, Baekhyun just smiles and thanks him for the ride and the nice lunch out. Junmyeon waves before driving off and leaving Baekhyun to make his way up to his apartment with Jongdae’s food.

Jongdae is resting on the couch when he walks in, but soon perks up when he hears the rustle of the to-go bag in Baekhyun’s hand. “Food!”

“Yeah, here. It’s a sandwich and fries.” Baekhyun gladly hands the bag over to Jongdae, who looks like he could devour the whole thing, plastic bag and all. “By the way, you’re a huge cockblock and I’m also so fucked, Dae.”

“How can I be a cockblock when you’re fucked?” Jongdae mumbles around a huge bite of his sandwich.

Baekhyun glares and goes to grab the food back from Jongdae. “Not that kind of fucked, smartass.”

“Okay, okay. Just let me have my food.” Baekhyun begrudgingly gives the container back and flops down on the couch beside Jongdae.

“Anyway, what I meant was that Junmyeon is totally amazing and perfect and hot as hell and I don’t know if I can take this whole thing slowly.” Baekhyun sighs, resting his head against Jongdae’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do, Dae.”

Jongdae swallows a bite of his sandwich before replying. “Just date him and fuck him then?”

“But that’s not how it works, Dae,” Baekhyun whines. “You’re supposed to date for a bit and then fuck. That’s what Kyungsoo would say and he’s usually the most in tune with proper social etiquette.”

“Fuck proper social etiquette, Baek. Since when have you ever been about social etiquette?” Jongdae moves away enough to look at him with a frown. “You are Byun Baekhyun, insufferable flirt that barely has any personal boundaries. You obviously dig him and I’m pretty sure he digs you, so why wait?”

“It’s not that easy, Dae.” Baekhyun deflates, turning away from his best friend to watch the TV and stop the conversation. As much as he wants to do what Jongdae says, he’s not sure that Junmyeon is that type of person and, surprisingly, Baekhyun wants to do this the right way.

He texts with Junmyeon for the remainder of the night. He doesn’t say goodnight until he’s in bed and barely able to keep his eyes open, sleepily smiling at Junmyeon’s “sleep well” text before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

~

They continue to text each other for the next few weeks, but that’s all they do. Baekhyun is too busy with preparing for his finals and just trying to survive on a couple of hours of sleep and coffee. Junmyeon seems to understand and even sends him a few encouraging words throughout the day. They’ve somehow evolved to being extremely affectionate through text and Baekhyun thinks that they are unofficially boyfriends at this point.

He likes to think so, anyway, because he needs something positive to think about and look forward to. Junmyeon had promised to take him and Jongdae to the lounge again once finals are over. Even if he’s not a big fan of the lounge itself, he is a huge fan of listening to Junmyeon sing and seeing him in person. Baekhyun thinks that’s the perfect reward for him finishing his second to last semester.

Occasionally, he’ll beg Junmyeon to send him an audio clip of him singing. It’s not the same and he can tell Junmyeon is a little embarrassed by the requests, but they have become Baekhyun’s lullabies as he tries to force himself to sleep before he is supposed to get up for class.

This week is finals week and Baekhyun is practically done with everything he needs to have done. His self-written song basically wrote itself a few days after that lunch date with Junmyeon and all he has to do is tweak the music a little before turning it in for evaluation.

Junmyeon sends him a selfie right before his last exam of the week, a cute one with a little thumbs up and a “i believe in you!” text attached to it. It is honestly the cutest thing ever and Baekhyun is so hopeless in like (maybe even love if he chooses to admit it) with Junmyeon. He saves the picture and sets it as his background until he can eventually get a picture of them together. With a big inhale and slow exhale, Baekhyun walks through the door for his last final exam of the semester.

Baekhyun made Jongdae promise to not get piss ass drunk tonight before they headed out to the lounge to meet up with Junmyeon. He is not going to be responsible for Jongdae’s drunk ass again, not when he’s finally going to get to see Junmyeon again for the first time in five weeks.

Jongdae pinkie swears and Baekhyun takes a video of it so he has visual proof of this promise, just in case. Jongdae thinks he’s being dramatic, but Baekhyun isn’t taking any chances. If he doesn’t get in Junmyeon’s pants tonight, the only reason will be because Jongdae fucked up.

Jongdae leads the way inside once again. Junmyeon is already at his usual booth when they walk through and his whole face lights up when he spots them. “Hey, guys!”

Baekhyun pushes his way past Jongdae - completely ignoring the grumbling - and slides in right next to Junmyeon, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. “Hi.”

Junmyeon’s hand comes up to grip at his nape, a reminder of the first time they kissed, and pulls him in for another kiss, only to smile against his lips and whisper, “Hi.”

A throat clears from across them. “Hi. I’m still here, you know.”

Junmyeon pulls away and flashes Baekhyun a grin before giving Jongdae an apologetic smile. “Right. Sorry, Jongdae. How are you doing?”

“Glad finals are over. I’ll be so glad when next semester ends and I’ve finally graduated.” Jongdae brings a glass of wine up to his lips and Baekhyun knows that Jongdae doesn’t miss the pointed look he gives him.

“I understand. I remember when I was almost done with my degree and just wanted it to end.” Junmyeon’s fingers discreetly intertwine with Baekhyun’s under the table, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Baekhyun doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation before Junmyeon has to go up on stage. The warmth of Junmyeon’s palm on his and his thigh against Baekhyun’s is way too distracting and Baekhyun is way too absorbed in the fact that he’s holding Junmyeon’s hand and sitting with Junmyeon to really focus on what they are talking about.

Baekhyun comes out of his revere when he feels Junmyeon squeeze his hand again and shuffle to get out of the booth. Baekhyun bites back the whine he wants to let out at the loss of Junmyeon’s warmth, but it means that Junmyeon is about to sing and he is perfectly okay with the loss for right now.

Junmyeon sings just as beautifully as he usually does. This time Baekhyun knows that Junmyeon is singing to him and Baekhyun feels flushed as he listens to the song Junmyeon picked tonight.

“You seep into my heart that was once colorless, scentless, noiseless. Like the color of the clear street after the rain.” Junmyeon’s voice rings crystal clear in Baekhyun’s ears and his chest is feeling so tight at the pure adoration that is coloring every lilt.

When Junmyeon pauses before the second song, Baekhyun looks over at Jongdae and nudges him with his foot. “Hey, you’re okay to go home by yourself, right?”

Jongdae points to his still full glass of wine. “Yes, lover boy. I made that promise, didn’t I?”

“Okay, just making sure.” Baekhyun pats Jongdae’s shoulder before turning back to watch Junmyeon sing his last song for the night.

When Junmyeon gets back to the booth, there’s a soft shy smile on his lips and Baekhyun drags him close to kiss it. “You sounded great, as usual.”

“Thanks.” Junmyeon pecks his lips again before settling back into the seat and picking up the conversation where it had left off when he had to go sing.

This time Baekhyun pays attention and adds his own commentary. Junmyeon ends up laughing at Jongdae and Baekhyun bickering over which version of the story they were trying to tell is the right version. It ends with Jongdae admitting defeat and Baekhyun sticking out his tongue before finishing the story with his correct version.

They don’t stay long, however. Jongdae feigns exhaustion from all the late nighters he had to pull in the past few weeks and bows out of the lounge leaving Baekhyun alone with Junmyeon. It takes only a minute of silence after Jongdae leaves for Junmyeon to look at Baekhyun and ask, “Do you want to go to my place?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even hesitate with his response, just releases a breathy “yes” and eagerly follows Junmyeon out of the lounge and into his car.

This time Baekhyun has nothing in his lap to hinder him and he’s way too impatient to wait when he slides his palm up Junmyeon’s thigh as Junmyeon starts driving.

“Baek, I’m driving.” Junmyeon’s low warning tone sends a shiver up Baekhyun’s spine.

“Then drive.” Baekhyun replies innocently while moving his hand up until he’s palming Junmyeon dick through his pants. Baekhyun wastes no time unbuckling himself, despite Junmyeon’s noise of disapproval, and leaning over to unzip Junmyeon’s pants and take out his pretty pink dick. He gives it a couple of strokes before leaning over more and taking the whole thing in his mouth. The answering groan from Junmyeon only spurs Baekhyun on.

He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard until only the head is in his mouth and flicks his tongue along the slit. It’s not until Junmyeon’s hand is grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing him back down that Baekhyun moans, the vibrations causing Junmyeon to moan as well (even his moan sounds beautiful). Baekhyun relaxes his throat and mouth as Junmyeon uses his hand to control the pace.

Baekhyun knows Junmyeon’s close when he feels Junmyeon suddenly pull off to the side of the road and stop the car. He lets Junmyeon fuck up into his mouth, loving the feeling of his dick heavy on his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. Junmyeon lets out a low moan as he spills into Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun eagerly drinks up the cum, licking at Junmyeon’s softening dick until Junmyeon pulls him away by his hair.

“God, Baek, you really couldn’t wait?” Junmyeon doesn’t wait for a reply - already knows the answer- and pulls him into a kiss, licking and groaning at the taste of himself in Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Drive, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun is the one to pull away first this time, panting as he tucks Junmyeon’s dick in his pants for him.

It’s the only thing Junmyeon needs to hear to get back on the road. Baekhyun tries to ignore how incredibly hard he is right now and focuses on the world outside of this car. It takes another ten minutes before they get to an apartment complex that Baekhyun is pretty sure houses celebrities and other big name people. He tries not to gap as Junmyeon practically drags him through the lobby, past the security guard, and into the elevator.

Baekhyun obeys when Junmyeon tells him to wait until they’re in his apartment, keeping his hands to himself as he watches the counter on the elevator move up in number. It stops on the fifteenth floor and Junmyeon pulls him along until they reach what Baekhyun assumes is Junmyeon’s door. Junmyeon types in a passcode and opens the door, letting Baekhyun walk ahead of him.

The apartment is a little messy, which Baekhyun is kind of surprised about, but it’s not something he really cares about right now. Junmyeon is slipping out of his suit jacket and undoing his tie and Baekhyun has so many other things to focus on right now than the cleanliness of Junmyeon’s living quarters.

“Here, let me help.” Baekhyun reaches up and finishes undoing the tie, resting it on top of the jacket that Junmyeon haphazardly placed on a stool. They slowly make their way to Junmyeon’s room, kissing and touching as they undress each other, not caring about where the clothes end up.

By the time Baekhyun’s back hits Junmyeon’s bed, he’s panting and hard again. Junmyeon takes just long enough to grab a condom and lube before slipping onto the bed and hovering over Baekhyun. “You sure you want to do this?”

Baekhyun almost wants to roll his eyes and be sarcastic, but the simple fact that Junmyeon is still making sure it’s okay with Baekhyun and looking so damn earnest about it has him nodding his head with a soft “yes” and running his hands through Junmyeon’s soft red hair.

Junmyeon dips down to kiss him thoroughly, licking into his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip, as his hands slide along Baekhyun’s body. It makes Baekhyun shiver, whining into Junmyeon’s mouth and arching into his touch. He has never wanted something as badly as he wants Junmyeon in this moment. He pulls away from Junmyeon’s lips and angles his head to take Junmyeon’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it, relishing in the way Junmyeon’s hips jerk down brushing his erection against Baekhyun’s. He pulls away again, breathing against Junmyeon’s ear and whines quietly. “Please, Junmyeon.”

He doesn’t have to say what he wants, Junmyeon seems to already know as he uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. He wastes no time prepping Baekhyun, sucking on his nipples and completely ignoring Baekhyun’s dick while he’s at it. It’s so overwhelming, so overwhelming and so perfect. The only thing that would make it better is Junmyeon’s dick inside him and he says as much as he ruts down on Junmyeon’s three fingers. “God damnit, fuck me, Junmyeon.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Baekhyun can hear the amusement in Junmyeon’s otherwise aroused voice and weakly kicks at him with a whine. Junmyeon complies though, leaning down to kiss and muffle his moan when Junmyeon’s fingers leave and he’s left empty.

Junmyeon fumbles with opening the condom and Baekhyun snatches it out of hands, not really in the mood to be waiting or wasting time. Once he gets it open, he makes quick work of sliding it on Junmyeon’s pretty dick and flopping back on the bed with his legs wide open. He has never been shy of showing off his body, but the way Junmyeon’s looking at him right now has him flushing and closing his eyes.

“Look at me, Baek.” Junmyeon’s hand is caressing his face, thumb running over his lips and slightly dipping between them. Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks straight into Junmyeon’s eyes before flicking his tongue out against the pad of Junmyeon’s thumb. Junmyeon curses and keeps his thumb pressed against Baekhyun’s mouth as he slowly fills Baekhyun up.

Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever felt this full in his life, physically and emotionally. Junmyeon fucks into him so slow and sweet, whispering soft words into his ear, and Baekhyun could really only describe it as making love. The slow pace doesn’t last long though, Baekhyun is too desperate for release - he’s been waiting for it since getting in Junmyeon’s car - and he urges Junmyeon with his feet pressing against the back of Junmyeon’s surprisingly muscular thighs. Junmyeon takes the cue and picks up the pace, slamming into Baekhyun with so much force that Baekhyun knows his ass will probably be bruised in the morning. He can barely even gasp out moans as Junmyeon hits that little bundle of nerves with every thrust. Junmyeon’s hand envelopes his leaking cock and strokes it three times before Baekhyun is crying out and coming so hard that his back bows.

Baekhyun moans and whimpers, sensitive as Junmyeon does another four unsteady thrusts and releases into the condom. Junmyeon pulls out slowly and takes the condom off, tying it and tossing it into a trash bin by the bed, before getting up and going into what Baekhyun assumes is a bathroom.

Baekhyun is almost half asleep, spent from being so thoroughly and pleasantly fucked, when Junmyeon comes back and cleans him up. He maneuvers Baekhyun’s limp limbs carefully as he softly runs the washcloth along Baekhyun’s skin. When he’s done, he tosses the washcloth aside and climbs into the bed and into Baekhyun’s open arms.

They kiss softly, relaxed, as they curl up together under Junmyeon’s thick blanket. Baekhyun sighs against Junmyeon’s mouth, his body too tired to do much but move his lips lazily against Junmyeon’s.

He’s almost asleep when Junmyeon’s voice brings him back to reality. “Baek, will you be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun snorts, pecking Junmyeon’s lips. “You woke me up just to ask that? We’re already boyfriends. Now sleep.”

“Oh, of course.” Junmyeon’s grin against his neck is the last thing his mind registers before he’s falling asleep for real, feeling to safe and warm to stay awake any longer.

The next morning is a repeat of last night, as well as a round on Junmyeon’s couch and against his kitchen counter. They practically become shut ins over the weekend and Baekhyun shoots Jongdae a text to let him know he’s still alive before going back to curling up against Junmyeon as they watch a movie completely naked. This might have not been the most conventional way to start a relationship, but Baekhyun really doesn’t care. He’s used to being unconventional and Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind either, which is the only person’s opinion Baekhyun cares about now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've gotten to the end, thank you so much for reading this mess haha.  
> and the porn, i apologize for that. it's now my third time writing porn and i'm still pretty unsure about it.  
> surprisingly this is the shortest au fic i've ever written.  
> the song junmyeon is singing towards the end is totally "Beautiful" (suho version because that's the best version).  
> anyway, thanks for reading this really. i hope you enjoyed it.  
> fic tw: artificial_ash  
> main tw: belovedaozi


End file.
